katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Firework
"Firework" è una canzone della cantante americana Katy Perry, dal suo terzo album di studio, Teenage Dream, lanciata come suo terzo singolo il 26 Ottobre 2010, dopo "California Gurls" e "Teenage Dream". Katy ha scritto la canzone con i suoi produttori, StarGate e Sandy Vee, con la scrittura aggiuntiva di Ester Dean. Per scrivere la canzone Katy si è ispirata ad alcuni passaggi tratti dal libro Sulla Strada di Jack Kerouac. Come i due singoli precedenti, Firework raggiunse i vertici della classifica U.S.A.Il brano ha ricevuto due nomitation ai Grammy Awards 2012 nelle categorie "Record of the Year" e "Best Pop Solo Perfomance". Firework divenne anche il quinto singolo più ascoltato nelle radio U.S.A del 2011, preceduto solo dai primi quattro singoli estratti dall'album di Katy. I cinque singoli rimasero in vetta un anno, e fecero vincere a Katy lo stesso premio vinto da Michael Jackson. Katy Perry è stata la seconda cantante a riceverlo, e la prima donna. Contesto Katy ha dichiarato che "Firework" è la sua canzone preferita da Teenage Dream dicendo: "La gente sta tornando e praticamente adottandola come loro inno personale ed è dura, penso, scrivere un inno che non sia scadente, quindi spero che diventi qualcosa di quel genere. Spero che possa essere una di quelle cose tipo, Sì, voglio alzare il pugno in aria e sentirmi orgoglioso e forte. Ma non voglio però essere scadente, è un bel verso e penso che Firework sarebbe tipo l'opera d'arte o la mia canzone - se dovessi sceglierne una da ascoltare - perché ha un magnifico ritmo, ma anche un fantastico messaggio". Nel dietro le quinte del video, Katy spiega ciò che significa per lei la canzone, emozionandosi e vengono intervistate alcune delle persone che hanno fatto un cameo nel video. Il dietro alle quinte termina proprio col video ufficiale di Firework, ed i suoi crediti. Video Il video è stato girato a Budapest, in Ungheria, ed è stato diretto da Dave Meyers. Come riportato da MTV, la Perry ha cominciato a girare il video il 28 settembre 2010. Il video è stato mostrato in anteprima il 28 ottobre 2010 sul canale di YouTube VEVO della cantante ed è frutto di un enorme accordo promozionale con il gruppo delle telecomunicazioni europeo Deutsche Telekom: la Deutsche Telekom ha ospitato una serie di attività e competizioni dalle quali sono stati reclutati i fan dell'Europa per la realizzazione del video. Dal video emerge un lato nascosto della cantante: una sua versione molto più dolce, morbida e sensuale che la porta a sviare i luoghi comuni e ad arrivare al cuore della gente. Nel video si fa esplodere energia positiva dal petto liberando fuochi d’artificio, che portano i protagonisti della storia a imporre se stessi, nonostante i pregiudizi della gente: un ragazzo gay timido trova il coraggio di baciare in pubblico un ragazzo che gli piace; una ragazza in sovrappeso si libera della sua paura e mostra il suo corpo così com'è, senza vergogna, buttandosi in piscina con gli amici; un ragazzo con la passione per l'illusionismo viene aggredito per strada ma gli aggressori si ritrovano a srotolare metri di fazzolettini colorati e con colombe in volo; un ragazzino trova il coraggio di affrontare il padre durante un litigio con la madre; una ragazzina malata, dopo aver visto dei fuochi d'artificio fuori dalla finestra, gira l'ospedale assistendo a un parto per poi uscire dallo stabilimento e liberare a sua volta le sue scintille colorate. Alcuni critici hanno paragonato il video, per le tematiche trattate, a quello della canzone "Beautiful" di Christina Aguilera. Nel 2011 il video di Firework frutta a Katy Perry tre nomination per gli MTV Video Music Awards. Il singolo è stato nominato nelle categorie: Video of the Year, Best Female Video e Best Video with a Message, riuscendo a vincere nella categoria Video of the Year."Firework" ha ricevuto la certificazione VEVO come uno dei video con più di 100 milioni di visualizzazioni. Classifiche "Firework" ha ricevuto cinque dischi d'oro, in cinque diversi stati: Austria(oltre 15.000 copie vendute) Belgio (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) Danimarca (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) Germania (oltre 150.000 copie vendute) e in Svizzera (oltre 15.000 copie vendute). Ha vinto vari dischi di platino, nove in Australia (oltre 630.000 copie vendute), sei in Canada(oltre 480.000 copie vendute), due in Italia (oltre 60.000 copie vendute), due in Nuova Zelanda (oltre 30.000 copie vendute), sette negli Stati Uniti (oltre 7.000.000 copie vendute) nel Regno Unito (oltre 600.000 copie vendute) in Svezia (oltre 20.000 copie vendute) e in Messico (oltre 90.000 copie vendute). Il singolo ha anche ricevuto il premio come singolo di diamante, ottenuto in seguito anche da "Dark Horse". Inoltre insieme a "Hot 'n Cold", "California Gurls", "E.T.", "Roar" e lo stesso "Dark Horse" è uno dei sei singoli di Katy che hanno avuto oltre cinque milioni di download, rendendola la prima cantante della storia a vendere 5 milioni di copie digitali di sei differenti singoli. Critica La canzone ha ricevuto critiche per la maggior parte positive. Sia Bill Lamb di About.com e Allmusic hanno classificato Firework tra le canzoni migliori dell'album,con Lamb che ha dichiarato che la canzone "è un intenso inno rivolto direttamente all'aumento dell'autostima". Al Fox della BBC ha elogiato la maturità del testo e la musicalità di Katy. Tuttavia ci sono state anche critiche negative,che però sono affondate. Slant Magazine ha affermato che la canzone non ha alcun senso e che le sezioni vocali sono ben oltre la voce di Katy, mentre Steve Leftridge di PopMatters ha definito Firework "nulla di particolarmente rilevante" che costringe Katy ad arrivare al limite delle sue capacità vocali, rendendo così la sua voce roca. Ha comunque apprezzato il brano per la sua "tenacia". Purtroppo per questi critici, Katy ha dimostrato di avere le capacità vocali per cantarla, e la canzone è stata inserita come atto finale del The Prismatic World Tour. Inoltre, grazie ai premi vinti e le nomination,Katy ha dimostrato che il testo della canzone aveva un significato profondo per lei, significato che si è diffuso nel mondo. Esibizioni dal vivo Katy cantò "Firework" dal vivo per la prima volta al Late Show with David Letterman il 24 Agosto 2010. Il 17 Ottobre 2010 ha esibito la canzone al The X Factor nel Regno Unito, seguito da un'altra performance della canzone agli MTV Europe Music Awards 2010 a Madrid, in Spagna il 7 Novembre 2010, in una performance all'aperto nella parte anteriore del monumento della Puerta de Alcalá. Katy esibì nuovamente la canzone nel Regno Unito, questa volta al talk show Paul O'Grady Live il 12 Novembre 2010, poi agli American Music Awards del 2010. Ha eseguito una performance di "Firework" all' annuale Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in onda il 30 Novembre 2010. È apparsa su The Ellen DeGeneres Show l'8 Dicembre 2010 per eseguire una versione acustica del brano.Inoltre,ha eseguito una versione del brano al 2010 VH1 Divas Show alla chiusura della manifestazione. Il 13 Ottobre 2012, Katy ha eseguito la canzone in duetto con Jodi DiPiazza, una ragazza undicenne che soffre di autismo, come parte della Night of Too Many Stars,in onda su Comedy Central. Per la candidatura presidenziale di Obama nel 2012 , Katy cantò alcuni dei suoi brani di successo vestita come una scheda elettorale, tra cui "Teenage Dream", "Firework", e "Wide Awake". Ha cantato la canzone anche nel 2015, come atto finale del Super Bowl XLIX halftime show. Cover Sono state eseguite varie cover di Firework; Ronan Parke ne fece una acustica per il suo album di debutto. Inoltre è stata cantata più volte nella serie televisiva Glee. Anche il gruppo italiano Hopes Die Last ne fece una cover, e fu usata come colonna sonora per una scena del film Madagascar 3. La canzone è stata cantanta anche nel film Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. Remix Sono stati eseguiti vari remix di Firework, i più noti sono quello degli Jump Smokers e quello dei Blue Bubbles. Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream